<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Trade My Life For Yours. by OTPGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574130">I'll Trade My Life For Yours.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl'>OTPGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Necromancer Curt [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, it's more of an exchange, to bring back a life, vaguely suicidal thoughts, you must give one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Curt tries so desperately to bring Owen back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Necromancer Curt [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Trade My Life For Yours.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Curt finishes his second bottle of Whisky for the evening as he signs the letter. It’s probably much too smeared to actually be legible, but Curt is past the point of caring. All he knows is he certainly can’t read it through his tears. He folds it up and puts it to the side with shaking hands. The only part of it visible is the part that Curt wrote before he started drinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Owen </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These powers have always been nothing but a curse, but now he can actually use them for something good. He can bring Owen back, undo the horrible mistake that he made. If only he hadn’t been so cocky, but that doesn’t matter now. None of that is going to matter in a moment. Owen will be whole, and safe, and alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curt is more than willing to give up his life for his lover’s. He just wishes that he would get a moment with him before he died. Sure, he could try to summon just Owen’s ghost before going the whole way, but he knows Owen would try to talk him out of it. Curt can almost hear what Owen would say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>He’d tell Curt that it’s okay, that it wasn’t his fault, that Curt shouldn’t throw his life away, he should go out and live every minute of it. Owen will be here waiting for him when he dies </span>naturally<span>. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Curt can’t afford to let himself be talked out of this. This was his mistake, and he needs to make it right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My Dear Owen, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curt takes a deep breath and steadies his nerves. He’s ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First of all, I want to tell you I’m sorry. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels the usual internal shift, and the air around him grows cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You were the one person I wanted to keep safe, and I failed. Please, please forgive me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curt reaches out, searching for Owen’s spirit. It should be easy for him to find, he thinks. Owen’s spirit should feel exactly like he did when alive. Warm, welcoming, like home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know that you wouldn’t want me to sacrifice myself for you, but I’m selfish, Owen. You’ve always known that. I love you so much that I just can’t stand to live in a world without you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curt’s brow furrows. He can’t find him. He pushes himself even further. It’s never been this hard before. Why would it be this hard? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I only have one request of you. Be happy. That’s all you have to do. If you do that, then this will have been more than worth it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. No, no, no! This can’t be happening! He has to find Owen, he has to bring him back! He can’t fail Owen again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t mourn for me. I’m not worthy of your tears. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cry rips out of Curt’s throat as he feels his powers start to fade away. He can’t find him. He can’t bring him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe, if I’m lucky, I’ll be able to see you again when it’s your time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curt grabs the empty bottle next to him and hurls it across the room, tears falling freely from his eyes. He barely even hears the glass shatter, he’s to caught up in his own head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I always have been and always will be yours. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owen must hate him. He must hate Curt so much, so he won’t come when he feels Curt’s pull. That’s never happened to Curt before, but if anyone could break the norm, it would be his Owen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curt curls up in a ball, letting himself sob openly. He shoves the envelope away from him, causing the contents to spill across the small room. The letter opens, and out from it falls a small, metal band clattering to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I never got the chance to give this to you before, so I’ll give it to you now. I just regret that I never got to see it on. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~Curt Mega</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you wanna see it with a handwriting like font for the letter, check out the Tumblr version.<br/>CurtNecromancerAU</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>